


Elle...N'est plus là.

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Elle ne savait pas si elle s'y ferait.Au fait que Marinette ne soit plus là.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Elle...N'est plus là.

C’était assez dur de se dire qu’elle…n’était plus là. Après toutes ces années. Alya et Marinette s’étaient rencontrées en troisième, à quatorze ans. Aujourd’hui, Alya en avait dix-sept.

Elle ne saurait pas dire ce qui était le plus dur…l’absence de Marinette, ou le fait qu’elle ne saurait probablement jamais pourquoi elle…n’était plus là.

À quatorze ans, elles étaient devenues meilleures amies, inséparables. Alya avait toujours aidé son amie à atteindre Adrien, bien que ce fut vain. Il y avait les fous rires, les blagues, les moments de gêne…Mais il y avait aussi des moments plus sombres…

Ceux où lors de leurs soirées pyjama l’une chez l’autre, la fille aux cheveux noirs se mettait à pleurer, ou alors lorsque la brune se réveillait en pleine nuit pour découvrir que sa meilleure amie était en plein dans un cauchemar.

À vrai dire, ces moments ne s’étaient jamais arrêtés, et Alya se demandait toujours s’ils avaient un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle elle…n’était plus là.

Enfin, après leur troisième, le temps était passé, et les sentiments que Marinette portait à Adrien s’étaient effacés. Cette année-là, la fille aux yeux noisette n’avait pas directement compris vers qui s’était tournée l’affection de celle aux yeux bleus…

Puis l’année d’après, le jour de l’anniversaire d’Alya, cette dernière reçut un cadeau supplémentaire de la part de sa meilleure amie par rapport aux autres années. En effet, celle-ci avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fallait dire que la brune ne s’y attendait pas…mais malgré ça, elle sentait que son cœur avait toujours attendu ce moment, celui où les douces lèvres de Marinette avaient effleuré les siennes, et où sa main s’était délicatement posée sur sa joue pour approfondir le baiser. Suite à ça, les joues de la fille aux cheveux noirs s’étaient recouvertes de rouge et elle s’était brusquement écartée en bredouillant des excuses. Mais Alya l’avait faite taire, et après ce premier moment de tendresse, ils s’étaient multipliés. Les mains qui s’effleurent et s’accrochent, les lèvres qui parcourent les joues, les lèvres et les cous.

Généralement, tout était positif dans cette relation. Mais il y avait des orages, parfois. De violentes disputes qui se finissaient en pluie après bon nombre de grondements. Et la raison n’avait jamais été éclairée : Marinette disparaissait souvent, sans donner d’explications avant ou après…Peut-être que cela avait un lien avec la raison pour laquelle elle…n’était plus là.

Toujours était-il que peu avant leur un an de relation, et par conséquent les dix-sept ans d’Alya, c’était arrivé.

Une énième disparition de sa copine, qui l’avait énervée…mais plus les heures passaient, plus cette rage se transformait en inquiétude, plus les heures passaient, plus le sentiment que quelque chose n’allait pas s’intensifiait dans sa poitrine.

Puis l’appel des parents de Marinette avait déchiré son monde…Parce qu’elle…n’était plus là.

Alya avait cherché tous les moyens possibles de ne pas penser à ça, s’investissant dans tout ce qu’elle pouvait, malheureusement, son occupation principale, s’occuper du Ladyblog, n’avait plus lieu d’être. En effet, l’héroïne coccinelle avait disparu du jour au lendemain, le même jour que l’appel.

Une part d’elle se disait que ça avait probablement un lien avec le fait qu’elle…ne soit plus là.

Une autre-part d’elle lui soufflait que la boîte hexagonale sur son bureau avait la réponse sur ce qui était arrivé…sur comment elle en était venue à…ne plus être là.

Sauf qu’ouvrir la boîte serait entendre ce qui se cachait derrière le fait que Marinette ne soit plus là…

Et Alya n’était pas prête à ça.


End file.
